Under Your Warmth
by Lovina
Summary: Something about Altissia calmness at night brought out Noctis most daring side. Luna's company only fueled it. Lunoct drabble collection.
1. Hand in hand

He didn't know if it was the romantic atmosphere of Altissia.

Or if it was her, shining under the candid lights of the street lamps, or the way her eyes took in the beauty of the town around them... The way her hand gave him a comforting warm inside his own. The knowledge that her heart belonged to him, and even more important, that his heart was all hers.

Without thinking, his hand was reaching to hold her chin, slowly turning her face towards his, eyes never leaving hers while drawing close. His lips, slightly parted, seemed to seek cover hers completely in a profound kiss.

He hoped she could feel it. That's his lips could convey it; all of the deep running feelings he had for her.

His need to have her always by his side.

His desire to drown in that instant forever.

His gratitude for sharing her life with him…

Before he could get carried away, he gave her lips a last peck. They where in public after all. Opening his eyes, Noctis was welcomed with the image of his beloved Luna, eyes closed and lips rossy, still in a daze not unlike his after kissing him.

It was all enough to make him lean in again, shyness and social decorum be dammed.


	2. Respite

_"Getting home from work asks for a little time out."_

* * *

Stepping inside of Luna's reading corner, Noctis found her quickly. On a table nearby were a multitude of documents, the likes of which she had probably busied herself with all day.

But now she was over a divan, papers forgotten and forearm draped motionlessly over her eyes in a fashion that made her look like a troubled patient on the couch of a psychologist waiting for some counseling. Laughing to himself at the mental picture, he approached her and made his presence known.

"Ahhhh," he stretched his arms, "I'm so tired I could sleep for years."

She smiled, opening an eye at his theatrics before welcoming him from his own day of work with open arms, making space in the divan she had been trying to sleep in. Catching her idea, he joined her without protest, laying atop her while trying to make both as comfortable as possible. His arms hugged her close and he let his temple rest near her collarbone, listening to her steady heartbeat sing a lullaby that only he could hear.

Luna brushed back lose strands of hair from his face to press a loving kiss on his hairline. Her finger pads then traced the outline of his jaw, before letting themselves relax over his waist to hug him back.

Closing their eyes, both of their breathings slowed, bodies relaxed with the knowledge of finding themselves in eachother's safe embrace.

Both napped in restful sleep until the night had well settled in.

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect to add a new chapter. Maybe this will become a drabble collection, but will keep it as a completed work.


	3. Under Pressure

_"Patience wore thin, Noctis presses Luna for answers."_

* * *

"Luna, you have to choose."

Luna clenched her fist to her chest. She was confronted with the impossible. Thing was, this was something she couldn't simply make her mind on. But Noctis, he didn't want to listen to her excuses anymore, so he kept pushing her, his eyes tracking her every movement, boring into her for an answer.

She turned her head away, avoiding his gaze, "why… Why can't I have both!?"

Noctis shook his head. "You know damn well this can't keep going. Two cannot win this fight." He approached her slowly, cornering her against the bed. "If you don't make a choice, then I will."

Taking her chin between his fingers, Noctis turned her head towards him. "Look at me Luna, and tell me. Which one will it be?"

Hands fretting, Luna's eyes wavered from side to side, before defeatedly meeting the intense blue of his eyes. They held stares for what felt like an eternity, her lips quivering, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

Luna bursted into a fit of laughter, holding her husband's face between her hands, "I can't- can't take you seriously, looking like that!"

Noctis pouted, letting go of her chin to rub the smooth, hairless right half of his face.

"I can't believe you only shaved half of your face! You look so silly."

"Well, I've asked you over and over if I should keep the beard or shave it completely, but what do you say each time?" Luna's eyelashes fluttered innocently. "That you look handsome either way?" Noctis head turned to the ceiling, grunting in mock frustration as she laughed again.

"You know what? You deserve some punishment." And then he lunged at her in the bed, rubbing the unshaved half of his face against what he knew was the sensitive skin of her neck. For a full minute, the room was filled with shrieking and flailing, before both adults sobered up enough to speak again.

"Oh Noctis," Luna said with a breathy laugh, "it defeats the point if you only shave one half. What if I told you I liked you better with your beard?"

"Then you would have to live with a less good looking version of myself for a while." he said, smile smug.

Chuckling, Luna shaked her head at him. "That's impossible," her hands cradled his face once more, thumbs running softly over his cheeks, feeling both the clean and hairy skin, "there is no bad version of you."

Noctis hummed under her soft caresses with closed eyes. "That's debatable," and stood up, heading into the bathroom to retake his morning routine. Smirking at his admittedly dumb-looking reflection, Noctis reached again for his razor and shaving foam.

"One of these days you will have to choose…"

Luna's voice rang back at him from the bedroom. "We will see how that goes."

* * *

A/N: This is one of the many lunoct drabbles I had in my to-do list, as well as a comedy practice of sorts, since I feel thats one of my weak points (I tend to be very strightforward in my sentences, I feel).

Those two truly know how to stir my cheesy vein. Is amazing, really. I dont think I have ever been this inspired before~


	4. Royal Jokes

**Royal Jokes**

A famous sculptor goes to the kingdom to gift the King and Queen a marble statue from his best work collection.

Noctis and Luna walk among the sculptures to examinate them.

"I like that one," Noctis points out. It's a tall feminine figure, it's sole wing pointing to the sky as ficticious gravity makes the rocky cloth cling elegantly to her frame, "It reminds me of you."

"I like this one better," Luna asseveres, guiding him to a thinking male figure, sitting dignifiedly as it stares to the floor, chin propped by his fist. "It reminds me of you in the mornings."

Noctis stared at her. "While in the bathroom," she clarifies.

They keep the thinking statue and locate it in the garden, close to a fountain. Strolls close to the place become the prompt to inner toilet jokes.

If any of the stewards noticed their giddiness around the garden, they made no comment on it.

* * *

A/N: Inner jokes are universal. Being a married sovereign does not exempt you from having a few.


	5. Inopportune

"Dont just shove it in Noctis."

"How is it then?…"

"Hold it firmly, then push in slowly."

"Hmm…"

"Move it in circles too, that- yes, just like that…"

"Heh, cake baby."

Luna smiled knowingly, amused at his confidence. "You could fold it too. It would work."

"Fold?"

One of the double doors opened without notice, and a Kingsglaive-dressed soldier appeared at the doorstep, eyes scaning the royal office to find the two royals in intimate closeness. The queen sat proprerly on the sofa, hands folded elegantly on her lap, as was usual in her posture. Just besides her was the king, body leaning towards the queen's face impossibly closer than what was considered proper. In one hand he held the end of one of the queen's typical braid crowns, and on the other he had what could only be identified as the bead the queen normally carried on her braid tips.

A heavy silence fell on the room, as neither the young warrior nor the royals made movement to say a word. The weight of an innoportune timing started crawling down the soldier spine, but the promising look on the king's face left closing the door and enacting a quick retreat out of question. It was time to bite the bullet.

"Y…your majesties, Comodore Highwind just arrived. She urges for you to meet with her… earlier than scheduled."


End file.
